Holding my hand
by Chandniwrc
Summary: "Jack, please..." Daniel fought so hard to stop himself from falling apart. He knew that this day come sooner or later but how on Earth you can prepare yourself for losing someone so close in your life?


**AN: Hi all! Ya, I know... I wasn't supposed to write anything but I just finished rewatch of the episodes of SG-1 and ya know... It's my first story in this fandom so I hope you like it and that I don't break anything from canon. It's short and sad because I am in such a state of mind right now. **  
**Enjoy!**  
**love, Chandni**

* * *

**_HOLDING MY HAND_**

It was dark in the room. Dim light from nightstand lamp gave the room calm and warm climate. It was quiet and nice night even now. In the big classic bed was lying older man with gray hair and closed eyes. He had small smile on his lips.

Beside him on the bed was sitting younger, still brown haired man. Old book was lying on his knees and he kept his glasses in his right hand. His gaze was glazed and absent and his thoughts strayed somewhere in the galaxy. Older man opened his eyes and looked at his companion. This man was his best friend for nearly twenty-five years. No... he wasn't just his best friend. He was like his younger, annoying brother that he needed to watch on. Like his good conscience, his moral and spiritual support, like pain in the ass that you love. Yes, he loved this man even if their first meeting showed no signs of this.

They fought... oh, yes, how many times they fought and disagreed on various issues. They were as fire and water, pepper and salt.  
But they respected each other.  
"Remember..." he began with hoarse voice, "our first mission on Abydos?"  
Small smile cheered thoughtful man.  
"I had this stupid allergy," he answered.  
"But you always were good at first contacts. I miss Skaara. What do you think, he's okay as ascended being?"  
"He's not me... he doesn't break the rules." He smiled and put his glasses on his face."Sometimes I think..."

"Nah... Daniel, it's not for you. We need you here with us. Someone has to keep us in check. Even if I go you still have Sam, Teal'c, Vala and Mitchell." He was trying to assure his friend.  
"Our SG-1, Jack, our team is broken up," he said sadly, putting his left hand at his forehead and began to massage. He was tired, sad, washed with emotion and scared.

"Maybe..." Jack took his right hand and squeezed."Even when we're apart we're close. We don't need to work together to care about each other. You always will be for Mitchell his _'Sunshine'_ and for me my _'Space monkey'_, for Vala _'her Daniel_', for Sam... I don't remember what she called you." He laughed trying to cheer up his favorite archaeologist. When he'll go Daniel will need to be strong as he was strong when Daniel was gone, ascended to a higher plane of existence.

"Jack, I..." he looked up at his friend, took deep breath and began. "I need to thank you."  
"Woah! Stop there, I need to record this. Daniel Jackson thanking me?" Even now he was old, sarcastic Jack.  
"Yep... You're pain in the ass and it was a hell of job for me to tame and train you in good way. And you know what is the funniest thing?"  
"No, but you'll tell me," O'Neill gave him his old fashioned look and smile.  
"I myself took over from you, some of these negative traits. Thanks to you I became harder and stronger and more sarcastic." Jackson answered honestly.  
"Gee... I created a monster!" Jack covered his face with one hand.  
"Don't pretend contrition and feeling bad about that fact," Daniel rebuked him.

They stayed in silence for a while, thinking about their friendship, their work for SGC, their adventures in dangerous missions. How many times they were so close to death on another planet.  
"I don't regret anything in my life, well... ya know... I came to terms with everything that happened to me." Jack broke the unbearable silence. He moved carefully on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. He knew that he'll die this night and he had to say his goodbyes to his friends. He knew that Sam, Teal'c, Vala and Mitchell were sitting in his living room, waiting.  
"It was a honor for me to work with you and that you always were my friend and you stand by my side when I needed you."

"Jack, please..." Daniel fought so hard to stop himself from falling apart. He knew that this day come sooner or later but how on Earth you can prepare yourself for losing someone so close in your life?  
He felt as first teardrop escaped his eyes. He wanted to wipe it when he felt strong hand on his face.  
"Shhhh... Daniel, it's okay. I'm dying as old bastard and it's my time." Jack gave him encouragement. He slapped Daniel's cheek saying: "Bring them in."

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to the rest of the team Jack looked at them one last time.  
"It was honor guys." He squeezed Daniel's hand and closed his eyes. "Behave."  
And with this word he was gone.

**END**


End file.
